peatapeatfandomcom-20200215-history
ChatLogs/CLFW/April/01
Caysie98 What were you debating? 5:46 Nehpets700 If God is real. 5:46 Som1udontno We shall hide from potential WA returns here. 5:46 Reminal If there is a Gos. *god *Gos 5:46 Som1udontno I am neutral in that argument. 5:46 Caysie98 Ah 5:46 Nehpets700 Which he is. 5:46 Reminal *God W E L C O M E - T O - T H E - C H R I S T I A N - L E G O - F A N S - W i k i ! ! ! ! -Goggles99 & Jdude420 5:46 Som1udontno 5:46 Nehpets700 And I'll try and prove it! W E L C O M E - Nehpets700 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 5:46 Caysie98 You can't prove it W E L C O M E - New Dalek Paradigm - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 5:47 Som1udontno I'm neutral until I have REAL proof. 5:47 New Dalek Paradigm 5:47 Nehpets700 Ahh, but I Can! 5:47 Caysie98 5:47 Nehpets700 All I need from you to prove is for you to be open to the idea. 5:47 RePeat What's the debate? 5:47 Nehpets700 If God is real. Which he is. New Dalek Paradigm 5:48 RePeat Erm. Who says no? 5:48 Som1udontno I'm neutral until real proof is found. 5:48 Caysie98 That's not what I said * 5:48 RePeat Okay. 5:48 Caysie98 You can't prove it either way 5:49 Som1udontno I'm partly just hiding here because WA was on chat. SilverPoolofSunclan99 5:49 Nehpets700 Well why don't you look at a couple of these answers. http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20110619155852AArBGNN 5:49 Caysie98 No she isn't 5:49 RePeat WA WAS ON? Reminal W E L C O M E - Reminal - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 5:51 Nehpets700 So this isn't going ANYWHERE 5:51 RePeat 5:51 Nehpets700 Well There doesn't appear to be any... objection or answer or reply THE JUDGEMENT IS FINAL! GOD IS REAL! Reminal 5:52 Caysie98 I was reading 5:52 Som1udontno I'm still neutral until further notice. 5:52 Nehpets700 Praise the Lord. 5:52 Caysie98 those answers kinda made me laugh.... 5:53 RePeat Pfft. 5:53 Caysie98 5:53 Som1udontno "Because I am wearing a blue shirt" 5:53 Nehpets700 Hey! Creation itself does a good job of proving it. 5:53 Som1udontno *cough*Bigbang*cough* 5:54 RePeat Big Bang? Might as well prove that too. 5:54 Caysie98 Creation is ridiculous IMO 5:55 Som1udontno We don't know if it was the big bang that created everything or if it was god. Therefore I'm neutral. Think about this though. If Adam and Eve were the first humans, doesn't that mean we are all related? 5:56 Nehpets700 Yes. It does. 5:56 Som1udontno I find that a bit odd though. 5:56 Caysie98 I just don't understand how you think the universe is only a few thousand years old 5:57 Nehpets700 Well, it seems odd but lemme help you see it not so strangely 5:57 Som1udontno How could there be lots of different types of human (Australopithecus, neanderthal, etc) if Adam and Eve were regular humans? 5:57 Nehpets700 Adam and Eve lived 6000 years ago 5:58 Caysie98 5:58 RePeat You know for certain, Neh? 5:58 Nehpets700 Being quite a long time there've been millions of different generations of families So lets think Say you were dating somebody Then you find out this person is the descendant of your Great-great-great (15 greats later) Grandfather 6:01 Caysie98 How would you find that out? 6:01 Som1udontno You still didn't answer my question. 6:01 Nehpets700 By the time like 10 generations of separation has passed they would no longer be considered family Ansestry.com I mean, did you know them? Likely no 6:02 Caysie98 You didn't answer mine either 6:02 Nehpets700 So, don't worry about it plus were all Brothers and Sisters in Christ. In Hevean we would all be friends. 6:02 Caysie98 Although it wasn't really a question 6:02 Som1udontno Please answer my question about the types of humans? 6:03 Nehpets700 I'll explain This really isn't a "religious" question but... You see we have had many different pasts Adam and Eve were white and it goes from there we think skin color changed due to: Climates 6:05 Caysie98 How do you know they were white? 6:05 Nehpets700 And the Sun Well we can't Know for sure but lemme explain 6:06 RePeat I thought they were like, Middle-Eastern, Hebrew, Neh. 6:06 Nehpets700 You see, many Romans and others and their decendants were slaves 6:07 Caysie98 What? 6:07 Nehpets700 You could say it was like a Tanning effect 6:07 Caysie98 You aren't making sense 6:07 Nehpets700 They had work in the intense heat of Roams sun (Very hot in Roam) 6:08 Som1udontno Robustus and Lucy, they weren't the same type of human as us. Explain them please. 6:08 Nehpets700 So, many generations went through this and got a permanent tan it was kinda like your bodies reaction and adapted. 6:09 Som1udontno Lucy- found in Africa- Hobbit sized 6:09 Nehpets700 Lucy and Robustus? Who? 6:09 Som1udontno Robustus- not sure where he was found- really tall - big face muscles W E L C O M E - MeltE2 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 6:10 Caysie98 People evolved in places like Africa with more melonen in their skin 6:10 Nehpets700 Show meh a picture please! W E L C O M E - Obi the LEGO Fan - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 6:10 MeltE2 Hello... 6:10 Nehpets700 Hi. 6:10 Som1udontno They were a different type of human Australopithecus and Australpithe something. 6:10 Obi the LEGO Fan Greetings 6:10 Som1udontno I don't have pictures of them. I learned about them in school. 6:11 Nehpets700 Obi here ill help me prove God's Existence. *will 6:11 Obi the LEGO Fan Okay, who is my opponent? 6:11 Som1udontno Remember I'm trying to remain neutral until real proof is found. 6:11 Obi the LEGO Fan And, what arguments are being used? 6:12 Nehpets700 Caysie and Som are neutral 6:12 Caysie98 I didn't say that 6:12 Obi the LEGO Fan Okay, Som, how do you think the world came about? 6:12 Som1udontno I am not sure. Probably either God or the big bang. 6:13 Caysie98 The world? 6:13 Obi the LEGO Fan Well, there are basically three choices *universe 1) the universe created itself 6:13 Caysie98 It formed from rock and space dust and whatnot 6:13 Obi the LEGO Fan 2) the universe always existed 6:13 Nehpets700 Which is super imposible 6:13 Obi the LEGO Fan 3) Someone created the universe 6:13 Som1udontno Would the big bang be number 1? 6:13 Obi the LEGO Fan Let's look at choice #1. The universe created itself... Well, we have an immediate problem. The 1st law of thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only change forms, And the law of mass conservation says the same thing about matter. 6:15 Nehpets700 All so far said is tru *true 6:15 Obi the LEGO Fan The law of biogenesis says life must come from life. Also, the laws of causality say that effects must have causes. 6:15 Som1udontno Rocks aren't life... Caysie98 6:15 Obi the LEGO Fan No, but they a matter. 6:15 Som1udontno True. 6:16 Obi the LEGO Fan So, according to the laws of physics, the universe cannot create itself! 6:16 Nehpets700 Caysie didn't want to get proved wrong. 6:16 Obi the LEGO Fan Any questions? 6:16 Nehpets700 I do! 6:16 Som1udontno Electricty isn't matter or life... I think. 6:16 Obi the LEGO Fan It is energy! 6:16 Som1udontno *Electricity Ah. W E L C O M E - Caysie98 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 6:16 Nehpets700 Which follows the same rules 6:17 Caysie98 Obi 6:17 Som1udontno Wait! "energy cannot be created..." 6:17 Obi the LEGO Fan So, any further questions, or shall I move on to choice 2? 6:17 Som1udontno 6:17 Obi the LEGO Fan Yes, Caysie? Yes, Som. nothing in the physical world can create new energy. Nothing bound by the laws of physics... 6:18 Nehpets700 'Nor can some giant Magical Ball of Mass 6:18 Obi the LEGO Fan So, no Qs? 6:18 Caysie98 The second law of thermodynamics doesn't apply 6:18 Som1udontno Ok, move on to #2. 6:18 Nehpets700 I have 1~ *! 6:18 Caysie98 It is not a closed system 6:18 Obi the LEGO Fan I didn't say anything about the second law. And it does apply to choice 2, but not choice 1. 6:19 Nehpets700 Obi I have a question! 6:19 Obi the LEGO Fan Caysie, how does an open system expand? In order to expand, it has to have boundries. Ask away, Steve 6:19 Caysie98 The universe has no boundries 6:19 Nehpets700 Can we move to Number 2? Number has been myth busted. *Number 1 6:19 Obi the LEGO Fan Now, moving on to choice 2. Here is where the second law does apply Caysie, then it couldn't expand. 6:20 Caysie98 it's not expanding in the sense of the word we associate with it 6:20 Obi the LEGO Fan Choice 2 was, the universe always existed. 6:20 Caysie98 It's more like... Stretching 6:20 Som1udontno But according to NASA the universe is constantly expanding. 6:20 Nehpets700 Which makes absolute no sense and heres why 6:20 Obi the LEGO Fan Orly, Caysie? I'll go with the PhD mechanical engineer over you. 6:20 Caysie98 Expanding is really not the best word 6:20 Obi the LEGO Fan Then why do experts use it? 6:20 Caysie98 Lemme link you hang on 6:21 Som1udontno It is impossible to explore the whole universe it will just become bigger. 6:21 Nehpets700 gandalf proving Christianity to Catholic Pop company. Logic. 6:21 Obi the LEGO Fan Now, the universe cannot have always existed, because energy is always becoming less usable (2nd law of therymodynamics), so if it was eternal, we wouldn't have energy left to use. And, the universe is a closed system, or it couldn't expand. 6:22 Caysie98 http://curious.astro.cornell.edu/question.php?number=274 6:22 Obi the LEGO Fan There are few credible scientists today who believe the universe is eternal. Several, including non-Christians, believe it is proven that the universe had a beginning. 6:22 Caysie98 Energy is NOT becoming less usable 6:23 Obi the LEGO Fan Yes, it is. According to mechanical engineers, who use the laws of thermodynamics in their every day work. W E L C O M E - Loney 97 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 6:24 Loney 97 Ah, thought there'd be peeps on here 6:24 Nehpets700 How did you not know that, Cay? 6:24 Obi the LEGO Fan Read this article: http://www.apologeticspress.org/APContent.aspx?category=9&article=2106&topic=93 6:25 Caysie98 That is not the law of thermodynamics 6:25 Obi the LEGO Fan It's written by a PhD mechanical engineer, who's life work is with thermodynamics. 6:25 Caysie98 energy is just changed It is not less usable 6:25 Obi the LEGO Fan Yes, it changes into a less usable state. The Second Law In the nineteenth century, Lord Kelvin and Rudolph Clausius (1822-1888) separately made findings that became known as the Second Law of Thermodynamics (Suplee, 2000, p. 156). The Second Law builds on the first, stating that though there is a constant amount of energy in a given system that is merely transforming into different states, that energy is becoming less usable. Extending our wood burning illustration above, after the wood is burned, the total amount of energy is still the same, but transformed into other energy states. Those energy states (e.g., ash and dissipated heat to the environment) are less retrievable and less accessible (see Figure 2). MeltE2 6:27 Obi the LEGO Fan I'm sorry Caysie, but I don't believe that you know more than PhDs... 6:27 Nehpets700 Obi's being a boss right now. I would step in and help him but I don't think I need to. Loney 97 6:28 Caysie98 Han on this is too hard to find what I'm lookin for on my phone I'll brb on my laptop 6:28 Obi the LEGO Fan Idk how long I can stay Caysie98 6:29 Obi the LEGO Fan Whywon't my tabs load 6:29 Nehpets700 Now, why don't you move on to #3 Obi? 6:30 Obi the LEGO Fan Som, you still with us? I need to refresh my browser, brb 6:30 Som1udontno I'm still here. 6:30 Obi the LEGO Fan A network-related or instance-specific error occurred while establishing a connection to SQL Server. The server was not found or was not accessible. Verify that the instance name is correct and that SQL Server is configured to allow remote connections. (provider: Named Pipes Provider, error: 40 - Could not open a connection to SQL Server) W E L C O M E - Caysie98 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 6:30 Caysie98 Okay 6:30 Obi the LEGO Fan What on earth... Now my browser won't open tabs 6:31 Nehpets700 6:31 Som1udontno I have nothing to say about #2. 6:31 Caysie98 Maybe it's a sign... JK 6:31 Som1udontno Move along. 6:31 Nehpets700 Well, do you think Obi is wrong? Why would you think so? 6:31 Obi the LEGO Fan A sign? If there is nothing supernatural, signs are not possible I need my tabs 6:32 Caysie98 Why don't you just ask God to help you? Sorry 6:32 Obi the LEGO Fan Um, well I could Its worings now anyways, I think 6:33 Caysie98 What? 6:33 Obi the LEGO Fan Tabs are working now 6:34 Caysie98 Oh, working 6:34 Nehpets700 Hey, Cay, why dont you use the Big Bang to help you prove Obi wrong? Oh yeah. ow I remember *Now 6:34 Caysie98 Um, it's not a thing that can talk to me 6:34 Nehpets700 See how stupid of an argument that is? Of "Why doesn't God help you?" 6:35 Som1udontno Even without getting technical I knew #2 was impossible. 6:35 Caysie98 ...I was being sarcastic 6:35 Nehpets700 Obi, Cay doesn't have enough I.Q. Points. 6:35 Obi the LEGO Fan Steve, I'm sure she does... W E L C O M E - Brick963 - S a y - h e l l o - e v e r y o n e - ! ! ! 6:35 Nehpets700 Apparently not. 6:35 Obi the LEGO Fan And God does help me in debates. 6:35 Brick963 6:36 Nehpets700 I'm sure she does to, but she denies it. 6:36 Caysie98 Um So your strategy is now to make ungrounded insults about me? 6:36 Obi the LEGO Fan Steve, what? IQ is intelligence. 6:36 Caysie98 6:36 Obi the LEGO Fan And Caysie has intelligence... 6:37 Nehpets700 No. Not what I meant. 6:37 Obi the LEGO Fan What did you mean? 6:37 Brick963 Chat/comment,_appropriateness. 6:38 Obi the LEGO Fan Eh, Brick? 6:38 Nehpets700 "Um, it's not a thing that can talk to me" I mean if you try a tad bit harder I'm sure what Obi's argument makes sense. 6:38 Obi the LEGO Fan The Big Bang is a theory, so technically it's not even an object... 6:38 Caysie98 Right 6:38 Obi the LEGO Fan So, where were we? 6:39 Caysie98 No clue #3? 6:39 Nehpets700 I'm sure you're Smart, Cay. 6:39 Obi the LEGO Fan Okay, I think we are moving on to choice 3. 3) Someone created the universe 6:39 Brick963 Or someTHING 6:39 Caysie98 ...Right 6:39 Brick963 It's a matter of faith, really 6:39 Caysie98 ^@Neh 6:39 Nehpets700 This one is kinda hard to prove with science 6:40 Brick963 Technically speaking... 6:40 Obi the LEGO Fan Now, here we have some promise. If something/someone exists who is OUTSIDE of the physical world, they could create it. 6:40 Caysie98 No duh 6:40 Nehpets700 But... it's possible 6:40 Obi the LEGO Fan It is not hard to prove... 6:40 Nehpets700 Well Harder. 6:40 Caysie98 And how is it possible for something to be outside the physical world? 6:40 Obi the LEGO Fan The existence of a physical world necessitates a non-physical reality. Because the physical world cannot exist on its own, 6:40 Caysie98 And where did GOd come from? 6:40 Brick963 OK, let's go back to before the universe was created. Nothing existed, so how did it get created? This applies to science OR the 6:41 Nehpets700 God has always existed 6:41 Obi the LEGO Fan God didn't come from anywherre. He is not bound by the laws of physics, so He doesn't need to be caused. He CREATED thelaws of physics, and is clearly outside them. 6:41 Caysie98 So one day, he just got bored and made the universe? 6:41 Nehpets700 It insanely tough for us to understand now but he promises us New Bodies and New brains in Hevean 6:41 Obi the LEGO Fan He created beginnings, so He didn't have one. 6:41 Som1udontno In a way God is also a theory though. 6:41 Obi the LEGO Fan He created time, so He is outside time. 6:41 Nehpets700 Meaning we'll be much smarter 6:41 Obi the LEGO Fan Bored? No. He created us because He wanted someone to love, and to love Him. 6:42 Caysie98 How do we know that we aren't just a part of a "Make Your Own 3-D Universe!" set some higher dimensional child got? 6:42 Nehpets700 WERE NOT MINECRAFT! 6:42 Obi the LEGO Fan Uh, what..? 6:42 Nehpets700 6:42 Som1udontno You have to admit that comment there by Cay is funny. 6:42 Caysie98 I've actually thought of that for awhile now 6:42 Obi the LEGO Fan All I'm trying to prove at this moment is that something outside the laws of physics is what created the world. 6:43 Caysie98 Hey, it could be possible 6:43 Obi the LEGO Fan Because if it can't create itself, and if it can't be eternal, the needs to be a Creator. 6:43 Nehpets700 God's Love for us transcended through time. 6:44 Obi the LEGO Fan To quote Doyle: When we eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Said through Sherlock Holmes 6:44 Brick963 OK, saying there is someone higher than humankind is and always will be unconfirmed until someone can provide very significant evidence for either side. 6:44 Caysie98 But not having a god is not impossible 6:44 Nehpets700 It actually is! 6:44 Obi the LEGO Fan It is impossible for the universe to create itself, or be eternal. 6:44 Brick963 And based on the past thousand years, there most likely will never be. 6:45 Nehpets700 Not true 6:45 Obi the LEGO Fan Unconfirmed, Brick? There are mounds of evidence. 6:45 Caysie98 But God is eternal. If he can be eternal why can't the universe? 6:45 Obi the LEGO Fan Because, He is not physical. 6:45 Nehpets700 Sometime soon God WILL Come back 6:45 Obi the LEGO Fan That's the point, He is OUTSIDE the laws of physics! 6:45 Brick963 Come back? 6:45 Nehpets700 Yes